Home
by bandgeek111
Summary: What happened to Captain Englehorn AFTER Kong's fall?
1. The Invite

Ch. 1

Thomas Englehorn sighed as he took off his jacket and cap. He had the look of a worn out man. On the table sat a crumpled invitation.

**CARL DENHAM'S**

**KING KONG**

Captain Thomas Kretschmann Englehorn, you are cordially invited to see the BEAST. Watch and see the lovely Ann Darrow tame this monster. Tonight at 8:oo P.M.

Thomas grimaced at this. His bright blue eyes scanned the paper again. He couldn't imagine Miss Darrow being up for this. He glanced at the clock. It was 5:00. He would find Jack Driscoll and see if he was going. Thomas ran a hand through his already tousled light brown hair. He grabbed his jacket and ran over to Jack's apartment, which was three blocks down.

"BAM. BAM." Thomas knocked. "Driscoll, it's Englehorn." An equally worn out Jack opened the door. In his hand was the invitation.

"Thomas." Jack nodded, then slumped. Thomas caught Jack. The darker haired man smelled strongly of alcohol. Without a word, Thomas carried Jack over to the sofa. The apartment was a mess. Scripts were all over the place, littered with many bottles of beer. Englehorn stood up, and quickly got a glass of water. He then dumped it on Jack.

"Oomph. Thomas. Goddammit. What do you want?"

Thomas said gruffly, "Are you going? Tonight?" As an after thought he added, "Ann?"

Jack looked down at the floor and murmured hoarsely, "Can't be her Englehorn…but I'm gonna go anyway." He looked up. "I assume you got one?"

"Ja."

"What?"

"It means 'yes', idiot. Don't be like that Denham." Thomas rubbed his forehead.

"Right. I'm sorry, I-"

"Just go change!"

In an hour, both men were ready to go. Thomas had shaven, his hair was neater, and he was wearing a suit and tie. He was scowling though. "More comfortable in my other clothes." Jack just smiled. He had cleaned up like Thomas, except he was wearing a tuxedo. Suddenly, Carl Denham burst in. He blinked, then smirked at Thomas. In a haughty tone said,

"WELL! Captain Thomas Kretschmann Englehorn of the Venture…in a SUIT! Well I'll be damned…"

Thomas coolly walked up to him and replied with a smirk, "I see your suit hasn't cured your shortness, Denham."

Carl just opened his mouth but no sound came out. Thomas walked out swiftly, followed by a chuckling Jack, who pulled Carl a long. After a few more blocks in which Carl huffily had suggested they could have taken a limo, they had arrived.


	2. Those Blue Eyes

Ch. 2

The three men stood in front of the entrance of the huge auditorium like building. Thomas looked up. There were signs and lots of lights, much like the invitation he had received. He grumbled a string of German curses, while Jack shrunk back a bit, muttering under his breath. Carl however, had an idiotic grin on his face as he straightened out his expensive suit.

"We're gonna be RICH boys…" Carl strutted in the building, and at once, cameras and higher ups crowded Carl. Thomas and Jack hurried in and walked past Denham and into the seating area. In ten minutes, Carl had somehow appeared on stage, smiling that sly smile that Thomas and Jack had grown to hate.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" He started pacing around the stage. "Tonight, you're here to see the BEAST. A savage MONSTER. But…" he held up a finger, "All beasts can be tamed. And THIS one, got tamed by a lady of NEW YORK CITY!!" There were cheers and Carl smiled haughtily. I now give you, "KONG!" The curtain opened and there stood King Kong. Massive…yet…defeated.

Gasps from the crowd, as Carl Denham reassured them. "These chains cannot be broken. You are all perfectly safe."

Meanwhile, when Englehorn heard that, he looked grim. "Those chains can be broken…" Jack looked at his worried expression. He muttered, "Let's hope it really is Ann then…if it isn't…." Both men looked at each other. They seem to have had a mutual understanding.

On the stage, Carl motioned to bring "Ann" out. Bruce Baxter was already there, being the moron he was, bowing and smiling. "Ann" was in fact, a Cheryl Thompson, who was a look a like, only from the back view. Her face was nothing like the soft features of Ann Darrow. Jack shifted in his seat. Englehorn gripped the edges.

The giant ape looked up and saw a woman that looked at Ann. He immediately perked up. Cheryl screamed. It was a piercing and rather fake scream that irritated the ape. He took a closer look at her. It was NOT Ann. He roared. He was furious.

Thomas and Jack immediately stood up.

"SCHNELL! He yelled. HURRY. GET OUT!" People around him muttered.

"Oh shut up guy, didn't ya hear Denham? The chains are safe!" Meanwhile, Jack wasn't having any better luck.

"Git your own seat buddy!"

All of a sudden, Kong broke free of his bonds. It was then, when all hell broke loose. Englehorn watched as Denham dove out of the way and already ran out into the streets. He was about to leave when he saw Jack, still trying to help people out.

"Damn idiot!" he cursed. All of a sudden, when ¾ of the people were out, King Kong spotted Jack Driscoll. The remaining color drained out of Jack's already pale face. He was rooted to the spot. Englehorn managed to roll his eyes before jumping over the seats and grabbing Jack. Feeling Englehorn's rough pull, Jack snapped out of the frozen state. The two men ran out into the streets of NYC, the ape, close on their heels.

Jack tripped over a sign, which Kong had ripped out. He yelled to Englehorn, "He's looking for Ann! We have to find her first!" Englehorn nodded, and ran after Jack who had grabbed a taxi. The taxi driver was all too willing to give up his cab. Jack drove down the streets with Thomas clinging on to dear life.

However, against their hope, King Kong found Ann first. The ape immediately calmed down and gently picked Ann up. Darrow smiled and human and ape went to the park that was well, rather near by for Kong.

Meanwhile, Jack had crashed, and Englehorn jumped out, spotting the ape and Miss Darrow.

"DRISCOLL!" He slapped Jack's face. "Now's not the time to get weak on me!" Jack wearily opened his eyes.

"Ann?" He whispered.

"They're over at that park. GO! I'll follow." Jack, with strength returned, hurried after his love. The captain was jumping over piles of debris going after Jack, when he heard a small voice.

"Hh-help…pl..Please…." Englehorn stopped. All around him, chaos was going on, and yet this voice, muffled, was clear. He threw the rocks off and found a girl laying there, barely breathing. Dust was on her face, but her eyes…he had seen those eyes before. Thomas stood there, unable to move. He quickly regained his senses, and picked the young girl up. He steadily walked over to an area that Kong had not reached. He had to walk 5 blocks carrying the girl, but he got there. Thomas had forgotten about Jack, Ann, and Kong. He gently wiped the dust away from her face. He ran to a nearby convenient store and brought some water. He poured some on the girl's face, and then helped her drink some.

Her eyes opened. Those blue, blue eyes.

** A/N I didn't do the whole tower scene, because I reckon everyone knows what happens, and this is about Englehorn. I hope you like this chapter :D R&R please!**


	3. The Younger Englehorn

Ch. 3

Thomas looked shocked at the girl. It had been so many years…

"Tiffany?" He asked quietly, putting a hand to her face.

Tiffany Englehorn was in a deep sleep, and yet, far away, she thought she heard a long forgotten voice. It sounded…sounded so much like her brother. She flinchingly opened her blue eyes, to see another set of blue eyes looking intently at her. She gazed at the worn out looking man, his light brown hair, his suit; ragged looking because of all the chaos going around them, and his hands. The rough, yet gentle hands on her face.

"Thomas?" She whispered.

Thomas Englehorn smiled, a tear trickling down his face. It had been 10 years since they last saw each other. He gently got her to a sitting position. He looked at his younger sibling, "Is this really you, Tiffany Englehorn? This isn't a trick of the light?"

Tiffany smiled, her blue eyes glistening.

"Light? What light, Thomas? It's night time." She hugged her brother, feeling the warmness of his body. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her and she felt safe. "10 years, Thomas. Last time I saw you, you were 21 years old, and I was 5." She looked up. "Now look at you, you-"

"I haven't changed much, honest. I usually don't dress like this, I-"

"Shame. I was going to say you looked clean for a change." She grinned.

He laughed. But the smile quickly faded. "What are you doing here?"

She replied, "It...It's been, like you and I agreed…it's been too long. I heard from Captain Dieter that the Venture docked in New York not long ago…so I…came to find you. What are you doing here? Wait. No… I think I already know." She pointed at the fallen sign. "Kong- The 8th Wonder of the World?" The younger Englehorn whispered quietly, "Carl Denham's production…so the rumors are true, after all…Why, Thomas?"

Thomas looked away from his sister. "I had no choice. I cannot make you understand my actions, but…I…had already risked everything."

She looked up at the older brother she so much admired, so much adored. Now looking closely, the Thomas she once knew, wasn't there. There wasn't much trace of a smile left, and his blue eyes, still intense, yet the mischievous gleam was gone. He had hardened, gone rigid. She tried to understand.

She smiled at him. "You saved me again, Thomas."

Thomas looked up at his sister. Full of youthful eagerness, her light brown hair, her blue eyes, almost a look a like, yet completely different. Years ago, he would've been laughing with her if this had happened. He'd save her, then they would joke about it. Her blue eyes were still shining, yet his light had gone out. He looked worn out. He gazed into her eyes, gaining strength.

"It's the least I can do after leaving you alone all this time." With his one free hand, he brought her head closer, kissing the top of it. He then put her head on his shoulder, shielding her from the mess around them.

**A/E: Erm yes…sorry…a bit of fluff…couldn't resist. ******** R&R Please!!!**


End file.
